This invention relates to bullet traps, and in particular to portable bullet traps for target practice to catch and collect spent bullets.
The bullet traps previously available have generally been large and complicated devices and therefore have been expensive. These bullet traps usually took up alot of space and were often so large and heavy that they required permanent installation. Examples of some prior art bullet traps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,992,001, 3,197,207, 4,470,604, and 4,458,901. It has thus been difficult for individuals, small police departments, and other small organizations to have the proper equipment for target practice. In many cases the limited use such equipment would receive simply did not justify the cost or the space required to erect a bullet trap. Thus, there has been a need for an inexpensive, convenient, portable bullet trap device for target practice.